Tyler Down
Tyler Down is a main character in 13 Reasons Why. He is the subject of Tape 2, Side B, where he was responsible for photographically stalking Hannah and spreading her and Courtney's kiss photo over the school. He is Liberty Highs' photographer and he is portrayed by Devin Druid. Throughout the Series Season 1 In the flashback, Tyler would always stand outside Hannah's window taking pictures of her. Hannah didn't know that it was Tyler, and so Courtney offered to help her catch the stalker. Tyler snapped a picture of Hannah and Courtney drunk and making out. However, Hannah killed two birds with one stone and Tyler's identity was exposed. The next day, he was confronted by Hannah and he supposedly gave her the pictures to dispose of. Tyler then asks if Hannah would want to hang out with him, but she declines, and so an angry Tyler group-texts the picture of the two making out to the whole school. To present time, everyone still had a copy of the picture on their computers. Tyler was inside his house. His windows had some visible damage to it, and his dad asked him what was going on. He proceeded to tell him that he didn't know anything. After a while of prying, his father decided to leave him be. At school, he was confronted by Clay about the pictures and Tyler revealed that Tyler was in love with Hannah, and the fact that she didn't try to hide who she was. After Clay said that he wanted the pictures destroyed, Tyler gave him a picture of Clay and Hannah together, for his keeping. Later, a naked picture of Tyler was sent to the whole school by Clay, as a payback for what he did to Hannah. Season 2 TBA Tyler's Mistake (Reason #4) Tyler is Hannah's fourth reason of why she committed suicide. Tyler developed a crush on Hannah, however he was too shy to tell her his feelings in person and he then decided to begin stalking her and taking photos of her without her consent, which completely frightened her. Eventually, Courtney volunteered to help Hannah catch her stalker and they were eventually able to catch Tyler in the act of taking pictures, causing him to flee the scene. However before this occurred he was able to get a photo of Hannah and Courtney kissing, evidence of Courtney being a lesbian. Hannah personally confronted Tyler at school and demanded the photos he took and all the negatives, which he gave to her. Tyler attempted to ask Hannah out but she just laughed and left. Out of spite, Tyler spread the photograph of Hannah and Courtney to the entire school, causing Courtney to turn her back on Hannah for a time. Despite this, nobody at school figured out that it was Hannah and Courtney in the photo, however Tyler's actions would eventually lead to Courtney betraying Hannah and destroying her reputation in order to hide the fact that she was in the photo alongside Hannah after Montgomery confronted her about the photo. Physical Appearance Tyler is tall, lanky, and pale. He has curly brown hair and dresses very simply, normally wearing jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. He carries a camera with him everywhere because of his duties with the yearbook. Personality Tyler is shown to a socially awkward, uncaring, spiteful and selfish person. Being a dedicated photographer, he appears to not care at all about people's privacy and constantly stalks people and takes pictures behind their backs and as such is despised by a majority of the people at Liberty High. He was shown to have a crush on Hannah Baker though was too shy to tell her this in person, when he first saw her, he asked to do a photoshoot with her, after she asked him to take a picture of her, seeing that he asked a group of girls and they harshly rejected him, she gave him a chance because no one else seemed to, after the picture of her got sent around the school, Tyler unknowingly and accidentally said the wrong thing, she rejected him and he resorted to stalking her for days just to get photographs of her which completely frightened her. After being caught by Hannah and Courtney and giving up the photos he took of them at her request, he finally told Hannah of his feelings though due to his actions was coldly rejected by her and out of spite he cruelly spread the photo of Hannah and Courtney kissing to the whole school which not only further ruined Hannah's already damaged reputation, but also destroyed her friendship with Courtney and led Courtney to betray Hannah and destroy her reputation even further just to save herself. Tyler appears to show little remorse for what he did to Hannah and no doubt wants the tapes to be kept secret in order to protect himself from punishment. He is shown to be willing to resort to extreme measures to protect himself as it is he who suggests that he and the others on Hannah's list use Bryce as a scapegoat to minimize the damage on themselves as he views Bryce as being dangerous and that his actions are the worst, completely ignoring that he himself is guilty of crimes as well such as trespassing and invasion of a minor's privacy. Due to his actions towards Hannah and Courtney, Tyler, like Hannah has become a victim of intense bullying and ridicule and as a result of Clay, humiliation on the same level as that suffered by Hannah. The others on Hannah's list even grant her request to throw rocks at his window for revenge of what he did, showing how much they hate him. By the end of Season 1, Tyler is shown to have finally had enough of his torment and appears to be embarking on a violent, murderous path as he purchases an entire arsenal of weapons and also makes a hit list of all those on Hannah's tapes and those who have bullied him, possibly showing he wants to murder them all as revenge. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * It is possible that Tyler was preparing to commit a school shooting towards the end of the show, evidence being his massive trunk containing several guns and large amounts of ammunition. * Tyler has said on multiple occasions that he has some extremely sensitive photos of many popular people at school. * Tyler was the only person to admit in his deposition video that there are tapes that Hannah recorded. * Tyler is shown to be the most despised person on Hannah's list, more so than Bryce to a degree as they refuse to allow him to join in plans to silence Clay about the tapes and throw rocks at his window as Hannah told them to. * There is a strong argument regarding his presence in the tapes in the original novel of 13 Reasons Why as Hannah had speculated Tyler was stalking her instead of confronting him as opposed to the television series where he is Hannah‘s stalker. * In , Tyler comes back from a program that helps him control his anger, he seems quite happy after coming back and he seems to have, somewhat, let go, only to be cornered in the boys bathroom at Liberty High by Montgomery and two other boys, bashed in the face multiple times, drowned in a toilet bowl and brutally sodomized, unconsentually (anally raped) with the handle of a broomstick. The boys walk out leaving him half-naked and bleeding on the floor. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Tyler Down.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Tyler Down.jpg |-|Screencaps= Tyler Down's Deposition.jpg Tylers Weapons.jpg Tyler's Windows.jpg Tyler in the Dark Room.jpg References de:Tyler Down fr:Tyler Down Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters